


Tell Me a Story

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Campfire, Camping, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, Ghost Stories, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Planet, S’mores, Voltron, forest, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 5: Ghost stories.Like good old times, Lance and Hunk have a fun night around a campfire.





	Tell Me a Story

“Okay Lance, we find a new alien planet, decide to stay on it for a while, and your idea is to sneak out and make a campfire for old times sake instead of sleeping?”, Hunk asked the blue paladin with a grin on his face. “I’m so on this, I used to love camping with my moms as a kid”.

“Neat, so we’re on the same page. I’ll get some of the space crackers, we can make improvised s’mores with those and food goo, and we can cuddle up against the fire and tell ghost stories!”.

“Sounds nice, just don’t tell too scary stories okay”.

“Of course I won’t”, Lance said before placing a kiss on Hunk’s cheek, causing both of the teens to blush hard, they’d dated for a few months, and never got over how amazing it was. It was like they sort of were made for one another.

They spent the following twenty minutes gathering everything they needed, and soon found a perfect place near the castle where they started a fire. They sat on a log and happily grilled their food goo and put it on the crackers.

“Well, this tastes nothing like s’mores, but the feelings there, am I right?”, Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Just you and me here, a campfire, some s’mores, and now, the ghost stories. Who will begin?”.

“Well, I don’t really have any good ones, only Bloody Mary, and everyone knows that one”.

Lance nodded and let out a smirk.

“Okay, then I guess I’ll start then. I’ll scare tourbutt off!”

“Okay, but only if you cuddle me for however long it takes until I’m not scared anymore. You’ll have to get used to me snoring all over your room and stealing the blankets. Oh, and you have to make me some milkshakes, I’m tired of making all of them. How about that?”.

“Deal”.


End file.
